


Heavenly

by whenineternal



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Declarations Of Love, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, soooo many of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenineternal/pseuds/whenineternal
Summary: "Jaehyun knows very well Doyoung doesn’t like taking a passive role in anything—much less their sex life—but he wants to show him how good it is to let go, to give himself up to the one he loves."Alternatively: dojae set the world record in saying i love you and variations thereof.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 16
Kudos: 194





	Heavenly

**Author's Note:**

> it's jaehyun's birthday but doyoung is the one getting spoiled...
> 
> title is from the cigarettes after sex song because i could only write this thing if i was listening to cas

“So, two rounds. How did you want to do this?” Doyoung says, his head pillowed on his own arm and fingers playing over the bare expanse of Jaehyun’s hip. Jaehyun takes his time answering, letting his eyes roam his boyfriend’s face as his fingers roam his bare chest. 

“Mmm,” Jaehyun slides a little closer to bump their noses together, “first, I want into you, birthday sex. Then, I want you into me, valentine’s day sex.” He strokes a hand down Doyoung’s body, stopping at the curve of his butt and smiles impishly, “lots of sexy times.”

He has been saying that all evening and Doyoung can only sigh in amusement, as he does with most of Jaehyun’s antics. “Are you drunk?” he pokes Jaehyun’s side and slots a leg between his thighs to bring their bodies closer together. They had a glass of wine with their dinner earlier, but it’s not like Jaehyun to be so affected by so little so he’s not entirely surprised when Jaehyun giggles and admits that, “I had a glass while I was cooking, and then I finished the bottle while you did the dishes.

But! I’m only lil tipsy,” he slurs, eyes focusing intently on Doyoung’s mouth as his own form a pout. “Gonna kiss you,” he mumbles and Doyoung holds still, giving Jaehyun the space to do as he wants even though he really wants to squish his dimpled cheeks. 

While the alcohol has made Jaehyun loose—made him speak in his soft aegyo voice and say out loud whatever is on his mind—he still kisses Doyoung with the same surety he always does. He holds Doyoung by his waist and rolls them over a tiny bit, taking more space when he realises Doyoung is going to let him. He whispers love between their lips and slips his tongue inside to taste Doyoung’s mouth, sighing through his nose as gravity takes them and his weight pushes Doyoung into the pillows. 

“I want to love you,” he whispers, parting from Doyoung’s mouth for a mere second to speak, licking his bottom lip once before diving back in. “I want you … to relax … and let me love you.” He knew already the morning after Doyoung’s birthday that’s what he wanted to do, not just fuck Doyoung, but make him feel as loved and appreciated as Doyoung made  _ him _ feel when they celebrated his birthday. That’s what he wants, the rest is just a bonus. 

“You want me to just lay here?” Doyoung asks once they part, wiggling around a little for a better position and stretching his legs out under Jaehyun. There’s a glint in his eyes that tells Jaehyun he is highly amused and he can’t help the small pout. Amused isn’t how he wants Doyoung to feel right now. 

“Please?” he widens his eyes and bites his lower lip, sneaking a hand out to wrap around Doyoung’s cock when the look in his boyfriend’s eyes only grows more amused. He knows very well Doyoung doesn’t like taking a passive role in  _ anything _ —much less their sex life—but he wants to show him how good it is to let go, to give himself up to the one he loves. He wants Doyoung to feel how  _ he  _ feels when their roles are reversed.

“I knooow,” he whines and pouts excessively to get Doyoung to give in—he knows his boyfriend’s weaknesses well. “You like  _ being on top _ and  _ yes _ , it’s incredibly hot when you ride me, but I want to do this. I want to do for you what you do for  _ me _ .”

Doyoung sits up then, pushes at Jaehyun’s chest until he’s upright, and Jaehyun feels small suddenly, straddling his lap with Doyoung’s hands anchored at his hips. It’s not an unfamiliar position. 

“I would love that,” Doyoung whispers, hands stroking up Jaehyun’s back to latch onto his shoulders and when Jaehyun pushes him back into the pillows he goes willingly, eyes hooded with lust. 

“I love you,” Jaehyun whispers before licking Doyoung’s bottom lip and claiming them in a kiss. “I love you,” he whispers as he lies down on top of Doyoung, pressing their naked bodies close. “I love you so much,” he whispers and strokes a finger over Doyoung’s cheek, bumping their noses and licking over Doyoung’s top lip. Doyoung sighs and he feels the warm damp of his breath on his skin right before their mouths connect again, fitting together like perfect puzzle pieces.

He starts right under Doyoung’s chin, rubbing his fingers in slow circles behind Doyoung’s ears as he sucks softly on his skin. When Doyoung breathes deep and controlled he moves a hand over his shoulder, to his chest and down his side, his mouth following in a trail of kisses both long and languorous and short and sweet. 

“Baby,” Doyoung sighs, breathing deeply again but not moving an inch to rush Jaehyun in any way. It sends a tingling rush through his body to have Doyoung trust him like this, to see so plainly that his love and faith is so reciprocated. 

“I love you so much,” Doyoung whispers on an exhale as Jaehyun takes one nipple in his mouth, flicking his tongue in lazy circles while he strokes Doyoung’s side with his whole hand. He loves how it slopes. From the width of Doyoung’s shoulders to the delicate slimness of his waist. He loves how Doyoung balances the very edge of strength and gentleness, both in body and soul. 

Balancing his weight on his elbows, Jaehyun presses a firm kiss in the middle of Doyoung’s chest as he slips his legs between Doyoung’s, spreading them apart just enough for him to lie down comfortably. He has no plans of avoiding Doyoung’s cock or leaving it for last so when it hits his stomach he moves against it, slowly undulating his body while he moves steadily further down Doyoung’s body. He stops right above the line of hair covering Doyoung’s crotch and bites gently at the smooth skin; licking, sucking, kissing and suckling marks from the middle of his stomach to the sharp edge of his hip.

“How do you feel, baby?” he asks with his mouth pushed up against the top of Doyoung’s hip bone, hands stroking over his stomach and thighs with an agenda of their own. 

“So good,” Doyoung whines, pushing himself up on his elbows to look at him when he says, “feel so loved,” and Jaehyun knows he said it for him. Pandering as it may be, Jaehyun doesn’t doubt that Doyoung means it. 

“I love you so much,” he says again because he wants to and then he places a kiss further down, licks over the sensitive line at the top of Doyoung’s thigh and slips a hand down his back to grasp his ass. The awkward angle hurts his wrist so he retracts his hand and slips it under Doyoung’s thigh instead, causing his leg to slip onto his shoulder and Jaehyun quickly takes advantage. Pressing his mouth to the soft flesh of Doyoung’s inner thigh he sucks it into his mouth, working on it until he has left a purpling bruise and Doyoung is gripping his hair in his fist and pressing his heel into his back. 

He looks up at Doyoung and smiles in satisfaction even though his boyfriend can’t see him. “It looks a bit lonely like that, don’t you think?” he asks with excessive innocence before diving back in to create a second mark a little further up on Doyoung’s thigh. He continues to suck marks into the sensitive skin of Doyoung’s inner thighs; Doyoung’s breathless whines and exclamations only fuelling him for more. Only when Doyoung manages to string together a full sentence does he even think to move on.

“Fuck Jaehyun, need your mouth on me.”

Licking over Doyoung’s bruised flesh one last time he goes straight for the root of his cock, licking around the base before wrapping his fingers around it and guiding the head into his mouth. Jaehyun loves sucking cock—will even count himself as something of a connoisseur—and of the meager number of three cocks that he’s sucked in his lifetime, Doyoung’s is the undisputed winner. “You taste so good,” he mumbles around the head, licking at the beads of precum trickling in a steady flow from its slit. He takes the whole length into his mouth twice and sucks a little more on the head, but doesn’t linger for too long. He’s not done yet. 

Sitting up on his knees he runs his hands down Doyoung’s legs to rest at his knees; pushing them up a little as he urges Doyoung to turn over with only a smile and shared eye contact. 

“Now for the rest of you,” he whispers into Doyoung’s ear once his bare back is finally exposed to him, stretching out on top of him and caging him in between his arms, moaning when his hard cock settles between Doyoung’s butt cheeks. He moves one hand to run it through Doyoung’s hair, mussing it up with his fingers while his mouth latches onto the top of Doyoung’s neck to start its quest anew. 

He doesn’t stray much this time, trailing a fairly even path down Doyoung’s spine with kisses and licks and gentle bites, holding his waist with both hands until he reaches the swell of his ass. The second his mouth touches the top of his cleft Doyoung gasps, and Jaehyun can feel the excitement coursing through his body in a shiver that ends with his butt cheeks clenching.    
“Mmhm,” he hums, nosing over Doyoung’s tailbone, “gonna eat you out, babe.”

Doyoung makes a noise—an exhaled moan that sounds like a  _ yes _ —and shifts a tiny bit in the sheets, pushing his ass up. Jaehyun follows along his movements, sliding his hands down just below Doyoung’s hips to hold him steady as he mouths at his round cheeks, covering them with kisses. Doyoung’s enthusiasm doesn’t surprise him; just as sucking cock is one of  _ his _ favourite things, being rimmed is definitely top three on Doyoung’s list. The fact that he was so hesitant about it the first time is hard to believe.

Spreading Doyoung’s cheeks apart he rests his face against him for a moment—feeling him shiver imperceptibly, how he still smells like soap and how his skin is so warm against his. With the first taste he takes Doyoung sighs as if a particular burden was lifted from his shoulders, sinking together as his muscles relax. 

“So good,” he groans, voice muffled by the pillow he has shoved his face into and Jaehyun smiles into his skin and licks over his hole one more time. Once he gets started, he doesn’t stop; he takes his time, leisurely tongueing the puckered rim and smooth cleft, moaning himself with every sound that spills from Doyoung’s mouth. They waxed just before Doyoung’s birthday and the skin under his mouth is still silky smooth, petal soft and tasting faintly of vanilla. 

“You taste so good, baby.” He lifts his head enough for Doyoung to hear him and draws his knees under him to shift his weight from his upper body before he dives back in with a playful bite to Doyoung’s left ass cheek. Keeping his tongue between his lips he presses his mouth to Doyoung’s rim and shakes his head rapidly back and forth before lapping at him in short kitten licks. His chin is wet with spit already but he doesn’t stop. His jaw starts to hurt but he doesn’t stop; even when Doyoung slaps the mattress several times in a row and moans loudly into the pillow he doesn’t stop. Only when Doyoung’s back is bowed in pleasure and his pleads bounce off the white walls of his room—”oh fuck please oh god Jaehyun fucking please fuck me fuck”—does he stop, gradually with slower and slower licks around Doyoung’s puckered, somewhat puffy, entrance. 

“Oh fuck,” Doyoung breathes, collapsing back into the sheets and burying his face into the pillow. He’s trembling finely and Jaehyun feels a warm lump of love and satisfaction settling in his stomach, pressing against his heart and forcing itself up his throat.

“I love you so much.” He lies down on top of Doyoung again, wrapping his arms around his torso and fitting his face into the crook of his neck to breathe him in. “I love you so much,” he repeats, pressing tiny butterfly kisses to Doyoung’s rapidly beating pulse. Doyoung is still breathing heavily, occasional shivers coursing through his spine, and he doesn’t say anything. He’s too lost for words, Jaehyun knows it well. He could never make Doyoung come just like that, but he can drive him crazy quite easily with only his tongue. 

“Gonna prep you now,” he whispers while reaching for the bottle of lube he had stashed under the pillow, placing a kiss behind Doyoung’s ear when his fingers wrap around it. He sits up only long enough to coat his fingers before lying down again, a little more to the side and with one leg between Doyoung’s to push them apart for access. When he looks up from watching his fingers settle in the cleft of Doyoung’s ass he finds his boyfriend looking at him, a lazy, contented haze over his eyes and a small smile lifting the corners of his lips. 

“I love you so much,” Doyoung whispers and exhales slowly when Jaehyun presses a finger inside him. “You don’t have to be so careful,” he whispers and Jaehyun whines quietly and kisses him briefly. “I’m not gonna rush anything today.” And he doesn’t; takes his time slowly stretching Doyoung while they share small kisses and their eyes remain locked. 

“I’m gonna come soon if you don’t stop,” Doyoung gasps at long last, Jaehyun’s fingers rubbing slowly over his prostate in a constant rush of sensation. He turns over on his back as soon as Jaehyun pulls away, making himself comfortable in the pillows and making room for Jaehyun between his thighs. Jaehyun smiles as he hovers over him; chews on his bottom lip and moves his eyes from the small foil packet on the bed beside them to Doyoung’s still lazy gaze.

“Put it on me?” he asks, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth as he waits. Doyoung plucks the packet from the sheets and tears it open with more haste than either of them have shown the entire night. He rolls the condom down Jaehyun’s cock and has a lubed hand wrapped around him before Jaehyun realises he even reached for the bottle. He has never seen Doyoung so desperate before, he thinks. As he realises this is how  _ he _ must look when Doyoung doesn’t let him touch he feels a rush of achievement at finally pushing Doyoung to that point. Doyoung wraps his legs around him and tries to pull him close, but Jaehyun strains against him, grips his thigh with one hand and takes Doyoung’s oily hand with the other to pull it from his cock. 

“Slow down babe,” he laughs, not because it’s particularly funny but because he’s happy. “God, why are you holding back?” Doyoung groans and Jaehyun can’t stop the giggle that slips from his lips and he feels high on emotion as he tangles his fingers with Doyoung’s and pushes his hands into the mattress on either side of his head. Doyoung knows that he wants him, knows that he is loved, and that was all Jaehyun wanted for his birthday.

He doesn’t hold back anymore nor does he rush, thrusting inside Doyoung at an even pace, clutching his fingers in his. 

“Jaehyun,” Doyoung gasps, saying his name over and over like a prayer. “I love you so much, Jaehyun I love you!” He’s gone, completely lost in the pleasure with every thrust Jaehyun makes inside him, somewhere else entirely. His words don’t make sentences anymore, desperate mewls of Jaehyun’s name and love and please and  _ fuck _ . It’s beyond hot; the way Doyoung clings to him like he’s his salvation and how every plea that slips his mouth is more breathless than the last, but he wants something else. He wants to look into Doyoung’s eyes as he makes love to him and tell him with his words and his eyes and every cell in his body how much he loves him. Thrusting in to the hilt he holds still, stroking his thumbs over Doyoung’s palms and breathing deeply to calm his own racing heart as Doyoung only tightens around him, so desperate for the pleasure Jaehyun has been piling on him in spades.    
“Baby, look at me,” Jaehyun murmurs, leaning down to lick at Doyoung’s top lip and then tilting his head slightly to slot their mouths together in a soft kiss. That’s all it takes for Doyoung to relax, his body slumping as his muscles untense and his eyes meet Jaehyun’s.

“I’m gonna make you come, I promise,” Jaehyun whispers and licks once more over Doyoung’s top lip before taking his bottom lip into his mouth. “I love you so much,” he mumbles, muffled by Doyoung’s mouth as he begins to move again, rolling his hips in slow, deep thrusts. He slips his tongue in Doyoung’s mouth and relishes how pliant Doyoung is under him. While he is both grateful for and very much turned on by Doyoung’s penchant for taking control in bed, this complete reversal is a nice contrast. 

“You’re so beautiful like this.” He pulls back to properly look at Doyoung’s face, to take him in and watch the minute changes in his pleasured expression as he adjusts his angle a little with every thrust until Doyoung’s forehead scrunches and his mouth falls open on a high-pitched yelp. As the walls of Doyoung’s ass tighten around his cock he wouldn't be able to hold back anymore even if he tried his best and the pace of his thrusts grow steadily quicker. He finds himself lost for words as well, moans and broken gasps the only sounds slipping past the lump in his throat that spreads warmth through his body to the tips of his fingers tangled with Doyoung’s and pushes tears over his eyelids. It’s an all-consuming feeling—created in every cell of his body and culminating in the beating of his heart—how he loves Doyoung. He slips his hands from Doyoung’s—watches how they curl into the sheets in his absence—and slips one into Doyoung’s hair and cups the back of his head while he wraps the other around his cock to pump him in time with his thrust. They’re both close; he can feel it pooling in his own stomach and in the way Doyoung tenses and goes quiet except for his shaky breaths rattling in his chest. 

He comes first, losing control over the movements of his own hips as he empties into the condom and jerks against Doyoung’s backside; still tugging on his cock and it isn’t long until Doyoung follows him right over the edge. Coming with a scream and a tight grip around Jaehyun’s cock he spills more than Jaehyun thinks he has ever done before. 

It’s so quiet afterwards; the intense sensation of what they just did leaving a ringing in his ears that only Doyoung’s heaving breaths can drown out. With his breath finally calming, Doyoung lifts a hand to Jaehyun’s face and wipes at his wet cheek, his noise of concern breaking the fragile haze shrouding them. He pushes at Jaehyun’s shoulders and Jaehyun goes, smiling when Doyoung makes no move to separate them and only throws a leg over his hip and rests against his chest. 

“Why did you cry?” he whispers, still wiping gently at Jaehyun’s cheeks. Jaehyun laughs—a tiny bit embarrassed—and wraps his arms around his boyfriend. The love of his life. His lifeline. Even with years behind them the fact that Doyoung is  _ his _ is still surreal. 

“It was so strong. I …” he laughs, breathless and wet with tears made of love and happiness. Doyoung smiles with him, strokes his cheek and kisses his mouth. “I felt it too,” he whispers and kisses him again, moving his hand to the back of Jaehyun’s head to hold him as close as he can. Their plans for the night are far from through, but Jaehyun would be content with staying in this moment however long he can—this picture in time where Doyoung knows exactly how much he means to him. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!  
> kudos and comments are always appreciated<3


End file.
